Another Hate Crime
by PandaYuri
Summary: Cece gets abducted and raped. How will she handle it? What will Holland do? Obviously there will be rape, don’t like don’t read. Also lesbian pairing in later chapters.
1. Another Flat Tire

I just read this book, and loved it. I don't own any of the characters, so on and so forth.

*sigh* ok so I've made some adjustments, I probably shouldn't have posted this until I was completely satisfied with it.

Chapter 1: A Flat Tire

_Another long day at Southglenn is over._.. _Sigh._ As I shut my locker door and turn to see Holland at her own locker across the hall, watching her in her mirror. I smile and wave but Holland blushes and looks away. _God she's so cute!_ After getting all her stuff, she turns to look at me and puts her hand to her ear in a call me sign and I nod and smile at her. _Since its Friday, we'll finally be able to hang out for a while without having to worry about anyone catching us._ I watch as she walks out the exit toward her car, after letting her get a good heads start, I head out for my own car.

As I approach my blue neon I realize I have a flat… again. I kneel down in front of the deflated tire and sigh. _They sliced it again, and this was my last spare too._ I stand up and reach into my bag for my cell phone, but before I'm able to call anyone a car pulls up beside me and i freeze.

"Hey! Need a ride?" I look up at the unfamiliar voice and grimace. I don't recognize the driver, the one who hollered at me, but the other two, the one in the passenger seat and the one in the back, I've seen them in the halls, staring at me, or more like glaring… _What are these guys playing at?_ I take a step back and plaster on a small smile. "Thanks, but I'm ok, I'm just gonna have my brother bring me a spare". _Please just leave!_ The back door closest to me opens and one of the guys I recognize steps out. My smile fades and I take another step back and back into my car. _Shit!_ "Come on", he says as his mouth pulls up into a sneer, "We'll take you wherever you need to go." Instinctively, I reach for my car door, just in case escape is necessary, "Seriously, I'll be fine, you guys go ahead, thanks for the offer though." But as I grab the door handle the guy lunges at me, slamming both hands on my car on either side of me, pinning me to my car door. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, which would you prefer?" I shrink away from him, as far away as possible, and let go of the handle, bringing my hands in front of me, as if to defend myself. The guy just smiles and grabs my wrist, then half drags me to their car and shoves me in. Then he slides in after me. Right away I reach for the handle of the other door and try to open it, but of course it doesn't work. The guys laugh as they drive away with me, they're captive.

--------------------------------------

Please review, and if you found anything wrong please let me know.


	2. Who goes first

Chapter 2: Who goes first?

By the time we were out of the school parking lot, they had ripped my bag out of my hands and blindfolded and handcuffed me. Their laughter didn't stop…

"Where are you taking me?" I tried to make my voice sound as strong as possible, I'm sure it didn't work 'cause they all laughed harder. After a while the guy next to me stopped laughing and finally answered my question. "We're going somewhere that no one will find us…" A sob rose in my throat, but I held it back, I refused to give them that pleasure. He then placed his hand on my thigh and I flinched. He gripped tighter and leaned closer to my ear, I could feel his breath on my face, and he said, "Then we're gonna have some fun, right guys?" The two guys in the front cheered, and I gagged involuntarily. His nails dug into my thigh then. "Now that's not very nice, I'm sure you'll have a great time… have you ever even been with a guy before?" When I didn't answer he slapped me, and repeated his question. "Have you?" My cheek stung, and I didn't trust my voice so I just shook my head. He laughed again, "Perfect!"

I'm not sure how long the drive was, it seemed like hours, but I knew it was shorter than that. When the car stopped, and I heard the engine cut off I froze. One by one doors popped open and I was dragged out of the car. My knees buckled and someone slapped me and yelled at me to get up, but I couldn't get my legs to move. After a couple seconds, I was lifted and thrown over someone's shoulder roughly. They started up a flight of stairs and I could hear the excitement in they're voices as they argued about who would be first. I gagged again, which earned me a slap on the ass. They all laughed again and I realized we were off the stairs and walking on a flat surface now. I heard the squeak of hinges when they opened a door, I also heard it shut and locked afterward. The thought that I'd never leave this place crossed my mind, but I refused to dwell on that, I wouldn't show them my fear, even if it got me killed.

"So how should we do this?" It was the driver who was asking. Whoever was carrying me dropped me on what I could only guess to be a mattress, and ripped off my blindfold. I squint at the sudden brightness, and quickly glanced around the small room, trying to find something to tell me where I am. The guy who'd been sitting shotgun finally spoke, "What do you mean? Lets just bang her already!" He stepped up to me and flicked open a pocketknife, probably the same one used to slice my tires. I cringed away from him and he sneered at me. I felt another sob catch in my throat but again, I refused to let it out. The driver grabs his shoulder, "Now hold on, we cant all just jump her, that wont be any fun-" "I should get to go first! This whole thing was my idea." The two guys look back at the one who'd been sitting next to me. The one who drove shotgun looks like he's about to complain, but the driver just shakes his head, "He's right, it was his idea, he should get first dibs." I flinch at his words, talking as if I'm just some piece of meat they're gonna use, tears threaten to leak out, so i close my eyes, locking them inside.

When they'd finally finished arguing, it'd been decided that Jimmy, the name of the guy who'd sat in back with me would go first. Then from there it'd be Mike, the guy who'd rode shotgun, and then the driver, whose name I still haven't figured out. I snapped back into reality when i saw the guy with the pocketknife approach me and uselessly tried to squirm away from them. My shirt was first, sliced into shreds until it simply fell from my body. I tried, in vain, to cover myself, and my bra was sliced away from me. For a moment they just stared, then they howled with lust and laughter and tugged my baggy jeans and panties off my hips and down my legs in one swift movement. Then i lay there, naked and frozen as Mike and the driver tie my wrists to the headboard... Jimmy just stared at me, practically drooling as he undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. My eyes fell to his boxers, and the very visible bulge in them. I gagged again, but this just made them laugh. As he crawled onto the bed and on top of me, Hollands face filled my mind, my beautiful Holland, kissing me, touching me, smiling that amazingly beautiful smile at me, all the pleasure I'd ever felt with her ran through me, and finally the tears I'd been holding in ran like rivers down my cheeks. Holland... I'm sorry.


	3. Rape

The rape starts in this chapter, if you don't like, then leave now.

Chapter 3: Rape

He started off slow, almost like he was trying to be nice. He just kissed and nibbled on me, while his hands played with my breasts. But he soon grew bored of this, and I watched in horror as he released himself from the confines of his boxers. It wasn't anything special, he was average, but that didn't stop the bile from rising in my throat. They all seemed to love my reaction 'cause the laughter started up again, and then a flash caught my eye. I looked in the direction where the light had come and saw the driver holding a camera, he snapped another picture then looked at me. He must have seen the question in my eyes because he started explaining himself to me. "This is for afterward, we wouldn't want you telling on us now would we?" At first there was shock, _They're gonna let me live?_ Then there was devastation, as I imagined walking down the school halls, everyone watching me, laughing at me, 'The dyke got what she deserved'. My eyes watered, but i kept the tears in check, as I saw the pain in Hollands face when she found out, saw how she would react, how it would destroy her. The feel of my legs being spread woke me from my nightmare, and the shock of the sudden invasion between my legs made me cry out. He had buried himself all the way inside me in one hard thrust, my screaming continued with his strokes. In, scream, out, gasp, in, scream, out, gasp... after a while my screaming stopped, my throat hurt, and I knew the screaming wasn't helping, so i settled for laying as limp as possible and glaring at him. He didn't like that, didn't like the defiance in my eyes. He started sucking, and biting my breasts, keeping his gaze away from my eyes. After what seemed like an eternity he shuttered and pulled out just in time to shoot his load on my lower half. Grinning as he watched the defiance in my face be replaced by total disgust.

As Jimmy got off the bed the driver guy shot some more blackmail pictures, I glared all I could but he just kept smiling, snapping pictures from all different angles. Then Mike entered my vision, completely nude from the waist down, I decided to play the limp and glare card again and although it did seem to piss him off, it didn't stop him. He just pounded into me, not seeming to care about any kind of foreplay like Jimmy did, until he shot his load on me. The disgust didn't register on my face and that pushed him over the edge, "What the fuck is your problem? Don't you care? Don't you feel?" He grabbed one of my breasts and squeezed. It was hard, but I just kept glaring, I wouldn't show him the hurt, the pain this was all bringing me. After a couple seconds, when he realized I wasn't going to say anything, he punched me in the face. "Fucking dyke! Can't be good for anything can you?" He punched me again and the room spun. "Not even a good lay!" He went to punch me again, but the camera guy stopped him. "Um, can I have my turn before you beat her to death?" Mike snorted and climbed off the bed. "Fine... sorry, she just gets under my skin you know?" The driver just nodded and undid his pants. Then he did something that didn't make sense to me, he untied me. My wrists, which hadn't really bothered me before, burned like crazy, and when i looked at them I saw why, the skin on them had been rubbed raw.

I looked up at the driver with suspicious eyes, and he just grinned at me. "There's just one more thing I want you to do, then we'll let you go..." I kept my gaze on him but sat up on the bed. Bad idea, a throb of pain swept through my lower half, i tried to hide the look of pain on my face but i know they saw it cause again, they all laughed. The driver stepped up and grabbed a handful of my hair, a small cry escaped my lips but then i locked them tight. Then he leaned down toward my face, "I want you to suck me off." He said it so casually, like it didn't mean anything. I just shook my head. He smiled, as if he knew I'd refuse, then he leaned in even closer so the other guys couldn't hear him, "I know about your little girlfriend... I know about Holland." I stopped breathing, stopped thinking. He leaned back, smiled, and gestured for me to begin. I swallowed hard, and his grin widened. I glared up at him for a moment, but then leaned down to start. The smell hit me first, then the taste registered and a gagged. As i continued I let my mind wander, trying not to think about it, about anything. After a while he moaned and the taste in my mouth got worse. I tried pulling back but he held my head in place, making me swallow. When he stopped, he let go of my head and i fell to the bed, coughing and gasping for air. He laughed as he cleaned himself off and zipped himself up. Then after a few more pictures for good measure, they gave me some old baggy guy cloths. I got off the bed slowly, putting on the clothes in a daze, trying not to think, to feel, trying to be numb to the pain between my legs. When i finished, they dragged me down the stairs, blindfolded me, then walked me to the car and threw me in.

I think i passed out, cause the next thing i knew I was shoved out of the car, not blindfolded, but it was to dark to see much of anything. I did however see them throw my bag out the window as they drove away. I didn't move until i couldn't hear the sound of the car engine anymore. Then I curled up into a ball on the ground. I'm not sure how long i lied there, but after a while i decided i should figure out where I was. I sat up slowly, trying not to jostle anything, and looked around. I sighed, they had left me at the park by the school. Slowly I lowered myself to the ground again, and as I did I felt the sobs rise, this time i let them out, I let the pain flow out of me threw my tears and screams of pain. I clutched my chest and closed in on myself, not wanting to move. After a while, i heard my phone ring. At first I tried to ignore it, but then I decided to answer it. Right away I wished I hadn't.

"Cece! Cece is that you? Where have you been?"

_Holland... _

I wanted to speak, to apologize, but instead I just cried. Right away I knew that was a bad idea, but I couldn't stop, the tears wouldn't stop flowing and the sobs wouldn't stop shaking out of me.

"Cece? Cece baby whats wrong?" When I didn't answer she moved on to the next question. "Where are you? Cece I'm coming to get you where are you right now?" I tried to tell her but nothing I said was coming out coherently. She took a deep breath, "Breath Cece, breath..." I inhaled a deep breath and shakily released it, after a couple of tries I was able to tell her I was at the park by the school. "Ok baby, I'm coming to get you, just don't move ok? Wait for me I'll be there in five minutes i swear! Do you want me to stay on the phone? All i could get out was a whispered 'please' and then my crying continued, I couldn't hear her, couldn't tell if she was still on the phone or not, but at that moment I didn't care. Holland was coming, I get to see Holland, my beautiful Holland.

-------------------------------------

Yeah... I'm not sure what to say about this. Review please?


	4. Comfort

While she drives I concentrate on her breathing over the phone, slow and rhythmic, I try matching mine to her pace. It's soothing, and the sobs slow but the tears just won't stop flowing. I feel like I could just lie here and cry forever, as long as she was with me...

She wasn't sure where I was, and it was dark, so when I saw her headlights I told her to stop. The car jerks to a halt and she jumps out, sprinting the whole way to me. I'm not sure what she saw first, the bruises on my face, or the tears, but her face twisted in agony as she approached. My heart stopped. _I hurt her, seeing me like this is hurting her, I shouldn't have picked up the phone... what if she hates me now?_

When she finally reaches me she embraces me, and the waterworks start all over again. But Holland is patient with me, holding me in her arms slowly rocking me, while she promises that everything is okay now, because shes here now, she'll take care of me. We sat there for a long time, until my tears stopped, and my breathing evened out. Then she spoke to me.

"Cece... baby what happened?" She brushes her hand along my bruised cheek, and I press my face into her chest. "Cece?" I just shake my head. She doesn't press, but I'm pretty sure i hear her sigh. I peek up at her and shes staring at me with piercing eyes. I quickly look away, but I start talking to her. "I just don't want to hurt you Holl. And I know if I tell you it'll hurt you, and you might-" My voice catches in my throat. Holland just pets my head, silently telling me to take my time. "You might not like me anymore..." I feel her body stiffen next to mine, and I tighten my hold on her. "Please don't leave me, don't hate me, I'm so sorry!" Her body doesn't relax, but she lifts my chin and glares into my eyes. I flinch away, but she doesn't release me. "What are you talking about? There's no way I could ever hate you..." Her gaze shifts a little and she continues. "Cece, I love you. There's probably nothing you could do to make me hate you." She laughs humorlessly, and her body stays rigid. I shake my head, and try to release my chin from her grasp but she just holds tighter. I sigh, and settle with closing my eyes.

"My tires were slashed again today. I tried calling my brother, but before I was able to..." The rest of my story came out in whispered sobs, and the tears that never really stopped, poured down my cheeks as my memories were brought back to life with my words. As i spoke, I watched her. I watched as her blazing eyes turned from angry to tortured, from tortured back to angry, and finally to devastated. As i finished, tears were now pouring down both of our faces, and I found myself wrapped in her arms, both of us trying to comfort the other.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, but after a while we decided that we should get home. Home...

I'm sure Holland could tell I didn't like the idea of going home, cause before I knew it she was on her cell telling my mom that I'd be staying at her place. My mom agreed and Holl hung up the phone. Then she stood up and brought me with her, since I was clinging to her. We then walked silently to her car, me more limping then walking.

During the ride Holland kept her arm wrapped around me. Like she knew that she was keeping me from falling apart... and that's how it was. I didn't want to be alone, I needed to feel her there with me.

When we reached her apartment she held me the whole way to the door. But once we were there we didn't know what to do. The night was ruined, everything was ruined... What would we do now? What could we do?

Holland turned me so I was facing her, "we should call the cops, they need to get the evidence now while its still... fresh." And without really realizing it, I started screaming at her. "No! No you can't! Holl they took pictures! And he knows, I don't know how, but he knows about you! About us! He'll hurt you, he'll hurt you too and I couldn't stand that." She quickly put her finger to my lips, "Ok... Cece i wont tell anyone if you don't want me to... It was just a thought, Ok?" I nod and she hugs me again. Wrapping me in her warm embrace. And all of a sudden I feel dirty, disgustingly dirty. So I softly push her away. "Can I take a shower? I need to..." I didn't finish, but I know she understands. She grabs me a towel and leads me to the bathroom. Then we stand there awkwardly. Me clinging to her like my life depends on it. So she walks us in, and shuts the door behind us.


	5. Awkward

She pulled me into the bathroom and shut the door behind us. She then gently took my clothes off. It wasn't in a sexual manner at all, it was more mother-like. When she took off my pants I could tell when she sees the cum on my thighs, and the bruises, _Shes so easy to read, _her eyes narrow and she quickly looks away. She then strips herself and pulls me into the shower with her, quickly turning on the hot water, and lathering up a washrag. When she turns to me her face is kind, but she can't hide the pain in her eyes. While she washes me I close my eyes, I'm not sure what else to do, and I don't want to watch her. But I can't help feeling her. As her hands move around my body, I feel every wound, and the memory that goes with each one. When she reaches my lower half she stops, and I open my eyes to look at her. Shes just gently tracing the marks on my thighs with her fingertips. I reach down and cup her check in my hand trying to put the best smile I can on my face, and I take the rag from her. I then turn and start scrubbing myself, not caring about how much it hurts, just wanting the feel of them off my skin forever. While I'm washing myself Holl decides to shampoo my hair. And as her fingertips massage my scalp my scrubbing becomes less intense and I feel myself slip into unconsciousness.

When I open my eyes I find myself in that room, tied to that bed, and a scream bubbles up from deep in my chest when I see him. The driver just standing there, shooting picture after picture. Then I feel it, Jimmy pounding away inside of me. I scream again, and Mike appears next to me, playing with his pocket knife. I try to get away, to push him off, but I can't move, I'm frozen in place and all I can feel is him inside me. Then they're laughter starts, and I wake up screaming.

"Cece! Cece calm down! Your ok... your ok, I'm here." Holl reaches for me and I flinch away from her, "Don't touch me!" I scream and curl into a ball on the bed. "Don't hurt me... please!" Then the tears take over again, and I feel her next to me, holding me. This time I don't flinch away and I wrap my arms around her, and she squeezes me to her chest, trying helplessly to quiet my sobs. "They wont leave me alone... every time I close my eyes I see them." I feel her nod and she begins to rock me. "Its like they're still inside me..." She nods again, harder this time, stiffly. "Do you want to talk about it? Your dream I mean?" _Oh Holland, you always know whats going on._ I shake my head, "It doesn't matter." Her eyes tighten but she lets it go.

Then the smell of eggs and coffee hit me, I look up at the direction of the kitchen and I hear her sigh, so I turn my gaze back to her. "I didn't know if you'd be hungry or not, but I knew you'd at least want a cup of coffee." She smiles timidly and I smile back, although I'm not sure how convincing it was. Then we both get up and go to the kitchen where she has two plates set up with scrambled eggs, toast, and of course a tall cup of coffee for me. We both sit down and awkwardly begin to eat, me taking a long swig of coffee first and her a bite of eggs. But as I take a bite of my own eggs I remember the taste of him in my mouth and I gag and run to the bathroom toilet just in time to throw up. Right away Holland is at my side holding my hair out of my face as I empty the contents of my stomach. When i finish i hear her scolding herself, "...So stupid, I shouldn't have done that, of course shes not gonna want to eat, who would... So stupid!" I spit and grab the toilet paper to wipe my mouth off. "Holl, don't worry about it, I didn't even know it would bother me so how would you know?" I turn to look at her and shes crying. "No, Holl, seriously, don't worry about it, I'm fine see?" She looks at me with tearful eyes and I can't help but hold her. "Please don't cry love. Not for something like this."

The rest of the weekend was awkward. Neither of us knew what to do or what to say, and the only physical contact we had was comforting. What would we do now? How can you have a relationship when every time your touched you remember something like "that"... Neither of us mentioned it, but I know both of us were thinking it.


End file.
